


【TCB】故事

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, TCB, 大黄蜂, 惊天雷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	【TCB】故事

“TC，我有个问题。”大黄蜂从电脑前抬起脑袋，蓝色的光镜里充满了勤学好问。  
“什么？”惊天雷也从他的小说中抬起脑袋，顺手扶了扶眼镜。  
那副眼镜是他特意让玛丽莎订制的，全地球仅此一个，再无仿制。  
惊天雷很喜欢这幅眼镜，戴上眼镜让他觉得自己完全像个学问高深的，写小说的。  
不，文学家。  
飞行者修长的手指托了托眼镜框。“什么？”  
“PWP是什么意思？”  
“咔嚓！”这幅全球仅此一个的眼镜被写小说的，不，文学家，捏碎了。  
“你在看什么？”惊天雷哗啦一下站起身，快步走到大黄蜂的电脑前。  
“横炮刚刚给我发了一封邮件，说是一些很有意思的东西，PWP，还叮嘱我和你一起看，所以我才问你。”  
惊天雷一把推开大黄蜂的椅子，小黄人在椅子上惊呼着被转了几圈。然而蓝色的文学家根本顾不上自己的小蜜蜂，他飞快地点击着鼠标，几下就把横炮发来的邮件删除掉了，还清空了垃圾箱。  
“TC你怎么了？”大黄蜂在转椅上被转得头晕。  
“没什么，有病毒。”惊天雷沉着冷静地回答。  
“哦。”大黄蜂的最大优点就是容易相信他人，尤其是对方还是惊天雷。“谢谢你帮我清除病毒。”  
“不客气。”惊天雷毫不心虚地接受了本不该属于他的赞美。  
“不过PWP到底是什么你还没告诉我呢？”大黄蜂的最大缺点就是该记得的不该记得的他都记得。  
“嗯……PWP嘛，就是……那个……”惊天雷扶了扶已经不存在的眼镜，迅速在处理器里搜刮词汇库。  
“就是？”大黄蜂试探着问。  
“就是People With People！”惊·一本正经地胡说八道·天·看我真诚的红色光镜·雷说。  
“People With People？”大黄蜂疑惑地说。“那横炮是什么意思呢？”  
“就因为是这个词，所以横炮才要你和我一起看。”  
“可我们明明是TF……”大黄蜂嘀咕着说。  
“对，我们应该是……呃……TWT！”惊天雷在纸上写下这几个字母，戳到大黄蜂光镜前。  
“哈，这个好可爱，像猫猫头。”  
“如果你喜欢我可以多写几张贴在你的充电床头。”惊天雷拍了拍大黄蜂头雕上的小角。“所以现在，把PWP的问题抛到回收站里吧。”

“怎么样，宝贝儿？你和你的小说家看那些东西了吗？”横炮发来通讯。  
“没有。横炮，以后别给我发病毒。”大黄蜂不满地回复。  
“病毒？什么病毒？”横炮疑惑。  
“你发的什么PWP，有病毒。惊天雷已经帮我删了。”  
“也就是说，你们根本没看？”  
“没有。”  
“哦我的擎天柱啊！大黄蜂，你可真好骗。”  
“什么？”  
“不不，没什么。听着小蜜蜂乖乖，我再给你发一些，这次我保证没病毒。”横炮的嘴都快笑歪了。

惊天雷今天的心情还不错。玛丽莎虽然很费解订制的眼镜为什么没用几天就坏了，但她还是又给惊天雷订了一副。还特意加了一圈金边，看起来文质彬彬，是惊天雷喜欢的类型。  
巴斯特看到主人回来高兴地冲过来汪汪地叫。  
大黄蜂刚收完邮件，招呼惊天雷：“TC快来。”  
“怎么了？”惊天雷走过来，坐在他旁边的椅子上。  
“横炮又给我发了一些邮件，他保证这次没有病毒。”  
“！”惊天雷处理器里的报警器再次嗡鸣起来。  
“而且横炮说，一定要我们一起看。我专门等你回来的。”大黄蜂的表情就像一个做了好事等待老师表扬的幼生体。  
屏幕上的PWP大标题刺得惊天雷光镜疼。  
小黄人伸手点开第一个附件。  
“啪”一声，电脑黑屏了。  
“怎么回事？”大黄蜂拍了拍屏幕。  
“哦，可能是电脑故障了吧。”惊天雷波澜不惊地说着，悄悄用脚尖把踩碎的屏幕插头踢得更远了些。

“什么？还没看到？”横炮在通讯器那头扶额。  
“电脑忽然故障了。”大黄蜂解释道。  
“算了，我不用邮件了。”横炮想了想。“把你在地球上的地址给我，反正现在星际快递也挺方便的。”

收到快递的时候大黄蜂正好带着巴斯特出去遛弯，惊天雷签收了快递。打开箱子的一瞬间，惊天雷怒气冲冲地抓起了通讯器。  
“横炮！！！！！！”雷霆之怒的吼声从地球带着跨越银河系的思念传到了塞博坦。  
“干什么现在两派已经停战了我跟你之间没有阶级对立没有派别之争没有夺妻之恨没有杀父之仇你吼什么！”横炮毫不示弱地吼了回去。  
“你为什么一而再再而三地给大黄蜂发这些东西！”  
“我不光是给大黄蜂发的，也是给你发的啊！是让你们两个一起看的。”横炮笑嘻嘻地说。  
“你有毛病？”  
“惊天雷，我可是好心帮你。大黄蜂卸任去地球这么久了，你搞定他了吗？”  
惊天雷忽然语塞。事实上在他忽然看到大黄蜂出现在仓库里，告诉他自己要在地球住上一段时间的时候，惊天雷激动得火种都快跳出来了。这种激动完全不亚于他第一次发现自己对大黄蜂的心意。但是这么久以来，他独居地球，大黄蜂在塞博坦，两个TF之间的联系少得可怜，即便是偶尔交流也是礼节性地问候。他以为自己对大黄蜂的感情无人知晓。  
但是横炮居然知道了。  
“请别乱说，我和大黄蜂只是普通朋友。”惊天雷纠正横炮。  
“得啦，你们虎子什么时候开始腼腆到口是心非了？”横炮压低了嗓音说。“难道你不想早点搞定小蜜蜂吗？”  
“感情应该顺其自然。而且我并不确定大黄蜂对我的心意，我不想贸然打扰他。”惊天雷认真地说。  
“啧啧啧，牙都酸掉了。你真的跟那些霸天虎不一样，不过，这也正是我喜欢你的地方。我把小蜜蜂交给你了，快点搞定他吧。”

大黄蜂抱着巴斯特回来的时候惊天雷还没想好该怎么开口。  
“是横炮寄来的快递吗？”大黄蜂凑了过来。  
惊天雷急忙把箱子挡住。“是我写小说的素材。都是故事书，玛丽莎给我找的。”  
“横炮有寄东西过来吗？他说今天应该到了。”  
“没有。你知道的，星际路途遥远，丢件也是难免的事。”  
“可怜的横炮，他说他付了一大笔星际快递费呢。”  
“他活该。……哦不，没什么。”

小黄人在床上像摊煎饼一样把自己翻到第21面的时候，惊天雷在沙发上听到了。  
“睡不着吗？”他抬头看向充电床。  
“今天带巴斯特跑得太远，神经线还有点兴奋。”小黄人不好意思地解释。  
“明天不是要我带你去集市吗？我不会等赖床的小家伙的。”  
“可是我真的睡不着。”小黄人委屈巴巴地说。  
忽然他像想到了什么一样。“TC你给我读点睡前故事吧。”  
“我这里没有故事书。”  
“今天玛丽莎给你找来的那一箱不是故事书吗？”  
惊天雷真正体会到了什么叫搬起石头砸自己的jio。  
“那是战争故事书，不是睡前故事。”  
“没问题啊，我喜欢听战争故事。给我讲讲吧。”  
“不行。赶紧睡觉。”  
“可是我真的睡不着。”大黄蜂再次委屈。“我只想听听你的声音。”  
惊天雷想明天一定得把那箱书扔掉。  
大黄蜂又说：“我想听你的声音，你能过来陪着我吗？”  
“不能。”惊天雷凶巴巴地说。  
小黄人不再说话，他转过身去，在床上把自己团成一个团。  
就在他再次给自己翻面煎的时候，刚扭过去的脑袋正好撞在一个宽阔的胸上。  
惊天雷把小黄人的脑袋揽在自己座舱上，一手环住他的后背。  
“我不会讲睡前故事，但是我可以给你唱一首塞博坦歌谣。”  
“嗯。”大黄蜂点点头，窝进惊天雷的脖颈里。

【后记】  
“炮仔，有你的快递！”飞毛腿打开家门，把一个箱子踢了进来。  
“老哥你轻点，没准是我刚买的游戏呢！”横炮急忙把他哥哥推开。  
飞毛腿也凑了过来，横炮打开了箱子。  
“这东西有点眼熟啊。”双胞胎异口同声地说。  
他们寄给惊天雷的那些PWP文学巨著，又被小说家给寄了回来。

而且，惊天雷还认认真真地给那些小说里面的错别字和语句不通顺的地方一一改正了。


End file.
